


Once Upon a Dream

by QuinTalon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/pseuds/QuinTalon
Summary: A magical forest, a handsome prince, and a romantic waltz. A lovely dream to be sure, but Hermione much prefers reality.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 30
Kudos: 111
Collections: Bitch Wellington: Kumatan's Smuff Squad





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by an AMAZING and GORGEOUS [piece](https://kumatan0720.tumblr.com/post/614675008952893440/kumatan0720-once-upon-a-dream-jen-ai-r%C3%AAv%C3%A9) by Kumatan0720 - my OTP in my favorite scene from my favorite Disney cartoon. How could I not write something? 😉 
> 
> All my love to NuclearNik for keeping me in line with my gleeful use of commas and unintentional tense changes. You are the BEST!

* * *

The air was warm around her, the grass cool beneath her feet. The sounds of the forest teased her ears: the soft hooting of an owl, the quiet chittering of squirrels, the rustle of underbrush from a scurrying rabbit.

She walked slowly through the trees in the forest of blues and greens, her basket for berry picking swinging from her hand. She hummed a song she couldn’t remember the words to but knew she’d heard somewhere before. She paused, trying to recall just where she’d heard it. She shrugged and walked on. Maybe it had been in a dream.

Swaying back and forth to the tune in her head, she wandered farther into the forest. It was peaceful here, beautiful and picturesque—like a painting. 

The loud snapping of a twig startled her, making her spin and back away from the sound. A shadow moved from behind a nearby tree, tall and lean.

“Hello,” the deep voice washed over her, familiar and warm somehow. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I heard your humming and well… I was enchanted.”

“Enchanted?” she asked. “By me?”

White blond hair shimmered as the stranger stepped into a stream of sunlight, a pale hand gently taking her own. “Mhmm.”

Gorgeous. That was her first thought. This man was gorgeous. Dressed in dark green and black, he looked like a dream come to life. He looked like a knight sent to rescue a damsel. Or a prince on his way to woo his princess. A momentary longing flooded her—oh, to be this prince’s beloved.

Grey eyes the shade of a stormy sea studied her intently. “What’s your name?”

Her name? How could she remember such a superfluous thing while this handsome stranger held her hand so and looked at her like she was the most wondrous thing he’d ever seen?

A smirk stretched his perfect lips as if he were privy to her thoughts. “My name is Phillip, if that quells your fears of speaking with a stranger. Now you know my name, we can be friends, yes?”

Phillip… Phillip… The name was familiar, like it belonged, but it didn’t fit the man before her. No, he was called something else she was sure.

“I’m Hermione,” she whispered.

“Hermione.” His hand softly brushed against her cheek on its way to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. “A lovely name.”

Her prince took a step back, then stood tall and bowed his head, hand extended towards her. He looked at her through his long lashes, and her heart stuttered. “Dance with me, Hermione?”

When words would not come, she nodded, her heart thundering in her chest. Phillip—she shook her head, the name still not sitting well— _her prince_ wrapped one arm about her waist and swept her into a waltz.

They spun and swayed and smiled as they danced, Hermione’s heart light and her prince’s smile beaming. The motions seemed familiar to her, as if they had done this before, as if they had spent hours dancing in each other’s arms, as if this was not the first time their bodies had moved together.

She closed her eyes as the prince spun her once more. She expected the dance to continue, but all motion stopped suddenly.

Hermione opened her eyes and was greeted with an expanse of white. No, not white. Something very pale. Whatever it was, it was warm and comfortable and her face was pressed into it. She closed her eyes again and snuggled closer, content to drift off into slumber. 

Until the warm, pale _something_ shifted and rumbled under her ear. Making a sound in the back of her throat to voice her displeasure, Hermione turned her head further into the warmth, her hair falling into her face.

Another rumble, followed by a light, comforting pressure on the back of her head as a hand smoothed down her curls. Warm lips pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

“Good morning, my sleeping beauty,” a gravelly voice hummed above her.

The arms of Morpheus still trying to pull her back into her dream, Hermione’s mind was unfocused as she intelligently responded, “Hmm?”

Her pillow shifted yet again as the man holding her chuckled. “You were humming that song from Scorp’s current obsession in your sleep, love. It was quite adorable.”

“Song?” she managed to ask through a yawn.  
  
“Merlin, you are out of it this morning. Yes, sweetheart. That song about knowing someone in a dream, from that movie Scorpius asks to watch every day. You were humming it.”  
  
A warm hand cupped her cheek and guided her to look up. Hermione met Draco’s eyes, crinkled in amusement. “It was enchanting.” He kissed her forehead, trailing his lips down her nose before gifting a good morning kiss to her lips, light and perfect. She hummed into the kiss, reaching up to pull him closer.

“Good morning, Draco,” Hermione whispered when they pulled apart.

Her husband leaned his forehead against hers. “So, good dream then?”

Hermione huffed a quiet laugh. “Oh yes. A dashing prince danced with me in a beautiful forest. He was quite taken with me, you know. Swept me right off my feet.”

A disgruntled _humph_ sounded in her ear. 

Grinning, she went on. “He was tall and handsome—completely gorgeous, in fact. Took my breath away. And his hair and eyes…” She sighed dramatically, laying a hand across her heart as she batted her eyes at him. “He was stunning.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. “You don’t say.”

“Mhmm. He looked a bit like you, actually.” She smirked in the manner befitting a Malfoy and tried not to laugh as her husband pressed his lips into a thin line. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, receiving a quiet grunt in reply.

Running the tip of her nose across his cheek to his ear, she wrapped her arms tighter around him. She kissed that spot just behind his ear and murmured, “Dream you has nothing on reality though.”

Another kiss.

“You are my prince,” _kiss,_ “and my knight in shining armor,” _kiss,_ “and my deepest wish all rolled into one,” _kiss._

She pulled back and looked into his eyes—love, desire, and adoration reflected back. “I love you, Draco.”

His eyes closed briefly as the words washed over him. “I love you too, sweetheart. More than I can ever say.”

Their lips met, each attempting to show the other how deeply they were loved and how grateful they were to be loved. 

When they broke apart, Draco pulled away and stood from the bed. With his trademark smirk, he bowed and offered his hand. “Dance with me?”

Hermione giggled, and even after all these years together, she found herself blushing at the look in his eyes. She accepted his hand and was pulled into his arms. A flick of his wrist, and a familiar song filled the air.

Draco winked at her before twirling her around and guiding her in their favourite dance, reminiscent of the waltz with her dream prince.

  
But this... Oh, _this_ was so much better, Hermione thought as Draco kissed her once more.


End file.
